


Sunday Fun Day

by Jazzy_AE



Series: Hiatus 2017 [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nerf Gun War, OHFAT, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzy_AE/pseuds/Jazzy_AE
Summary: The Queen family spends their Sunday afternoon with Nerf guns.





	Sunday Fun Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my post for week 12 of Olicity Hiatus Fic-a-thon
> 
> Thanks again to the support of Maddie and Anna for being my beta.

“Felicity, are you sure that you can do this?” Thea asked.

“Thea, this won’t be the first time I went against Oliver’s wishes. Did he not tell you about Helix?” Felicity turned her focus to her tablet screen. She flipped through the footage from the bugs she had been planting in the loft for a week. “I’m fine focusing on Oliver if you want to have more time with your nephew. Or I could distract Oliver while you get William, then you can get Oliver.”

“Are you sure you won’t have impaired judgment and -”

“They’re in the kitchen,” Felicity announced. “Okay, we’re already at a disadvantage because we’re going into the loft, but William is likely to be trigger happy while Oliver will be the one to wait.”

“You should fake an injury, so he’ll be distracted while I get William.” Felicity made a face. “Or,” Thea continued, “let yourself babble because you’ll make an innuendo and that will distract Oliver.”

“Okay, so fake injury it is,” Felicity sighed, “I don’t want to scar William.”

“Yeah, don’t do that.”

“You go in first and I'll follow.”

Just as Thea opened the door, blue and orange bullets ricocheted off it.

“Wait a few seconds until I have their attention.” Thea moved inside the loft taking her first shot with the Nerf gun.

A giggle escaped from William as his fire focused on Thea.

As Oliver started to shoot at Thea, Felicity made her way into the loft. She noticed Oliver cease fire on his sister and turn to her as William continued to shoot at Thea. Felicity began to make her move on Oliver, but not before she saw one of William’s darts hit Thea square in the forehead.

Felicity slumped to the floor in a painful laughter as her Nerf gun clattered on the floor next to her.

In a state of panic, Oliver rushed over to Felicity. When he went to crouch down next to her, she pulled a small blue pistol out of her jacket, and shot Oliver right in the chest.

Thea’s mouth fell open for a few seconds before she said, “I didn’t think you would pull through, Felicity.”

“What?” Oliver asked incredulously, as he looked between the two women.

“Nevermind,” Felicity rolled her eyes as William turned to her. “It’s on!” William went to fire at Felicity, but instead, the Nerf gun let out a click.

“I told you to be careful about running out of darts,” Oliver laughed.

Felicity shot William in the shoulder, ending the game before pulling him down in the couch with a bear hug.

“So, what was this plan of yours?” Oliver inquired, as he set his Nerf gun down on the coffee table.

Thea looked at her brother and whispered, “Wouldn’t you like to know,” as Felicity mouthed, _ I’m sorry. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> jemmaacarters on tumblr


End file.
